shadowmanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Embrace Darkshade
Hey! I saw that you left a message on my wall, but I didn't see a good way to reply... Anyway, I'm not on facebook, but I was seriously tempted to reactivate my old account just to join those two groups. I looked at them both and saw that you were pretty active on them. (By the way, "Dawnbreak" is a really cool name.) Nice. So, I'm going to give you a few options, and you can pick one. Whichever it is, I'd be happy to help out for a while. *I can do as you asked and help with wiki formatting, the front page, and some editing. (It may be a slow process as I'm also pretty involved on the Valiant Wiki and we're doing a big thing for our one-year anniversary in a couple months.) *You can become an admin, as you have every right to be, by applying to adopt the Wiki. This will make you an administrator, by right, and I'll fully back you (not that you'd need it, seeing as how you've done a ridiculous amount of work here). *You can take a lot of the pressure off yourself by shifting your efforts and joining the wider Valiant Wiki. We're going to be expanding to include and make pages for the games, decks, web series, etc. of the Valiant characters for our one year anniversary. We will be doing a lot of the same work you have done over months and years all over again, rather redundantly. And as you said, "most of the pictures/screenshots on here are not anywhere else online." *I can talk to the Valiant Wiki community about indorsing your website on our pages. *Or any combination of the above (more or less). Regardless of what you decide, we will be expanding our Wiki to include many of the same pages and characters you have already poured hours into. It will be a huge duplication of efforts, and a very slow process for us as most of our contributors have been, so far, mostly comic book fans. (However, one of our members who is working on moving up to the level of Moderator started reading Valiant because of this same Shadow Man game.) Having one more person can make a big difference (as I'm sure you can attest)! Especially because moving just over 100 pages would be a relatively easy thing accomplish. Let me know what you think! I have actually held off on working on the formatting in case you decided to move over to join us. (If you'll notice, I'm mostly adding categories, editing, adding hyperlinks, and rewording.) Talk to you soon! Also, if you decide you don't want to join us at the other Wiki, give me a couple of the most important chores you need done and I'll work on them for you. I'm no expert, but I've learned a lot about the technical side of the Wiki Fandoms. P.S., I really would love to see you join us! Thekingdomofike (talk) 22:22, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I’ll work on formatting, then =D And your commitment is much appreciated. Where do you want me to start? I think it’s awesome that you’ve done so much, and if you apply to adopt, you will definitely get it. (Locking pages is something you could do as an admin!) So, I was wondering something. If I were to get all the Shadow Man pages you have here established on the Valiant Wiki (which would take about a week), would it be all right to ask you to take a look at some of them? And could we use what you’ve already done on here? How do you get the people on the FB page to contribute? Also, have you documented any of the strategy guides yet? Those sound awesome. P.S., Sorry it took me a couple days to reply! Thekingdomofike (talk) 19:57, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Adopting Here's where you go to request to adopt this wiki: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests You should really do that! You'll get it, no doubt. I've not been on here much recently, but I'll be around more in the weeks to come! Good luck! Thekingdomofike (talk) 23:46, July 4, 2017 (UTC)